


[podfic] an odd carriage

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [46]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Historical RPF
Genre: Crossover, Death, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is what happens when you read too much Discworld, and then read a certain famous poem. And are me.





	[podfic] an odd carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an odd carriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302827) by [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha). 

** **

**Title: [an odd carriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302827) **

**Author: ** ** [lalaietha](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Discworld, Historical RPF

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:02:53

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/47%20\(Hist%20RPF_Disc\)%20_an%20odd%20carriage_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
